A Better Dawn
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: A cute/fluff one-shot about a reformed Dawn Bellwether, who reflects on the aftermath of the Night Howler plot, and her imprisonment and parole, while waiting for the birth of hers and Lionheart's son. Sequel to the one-shot, What could have been, and what could still be. Rated K plus, just in case.


**Hey, guys. I'm back with another fanfic. This one's another cute/fluff one-shot about Zootopia, about Mayer Lionheart and a changed Bellwether. It's actually a sequel to my other Lionheart/Bellwether one-shot, "What could have been, and what could still be" (Long title, I know). Enough said. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

Dawn Bellwether-Lionheart's eyes opened with a flutter. Slightly moaning, she felt for the table next to her to feel for her glasses. Finding them and adjusting them to her eyes, she found herself laying on the couch, again. Dawn found herself doing that a lot, lately. Dawn looked at her phone to see Leodore Lionheart, her hubby, had left a message.

 _"Hello, my little bell. I need to run out in order to take care of some errands. Hope you and our boy had a nice nap when you get this. Love, Leo."_

Dawn lifted the blanket off her. She was dressed in her usual attire, her flower-patterned blouse and denim jacket with the flower pin on the collar. The bell around her necklace jingled when she moved.

Dawn slowly and gently heaved when sitting back up. Sitting up proved to be more difficult, now that she was carrying a baby lamb. Dawn sighed, and laid a hoof across her enlarged abdomen.

She was overdue, elevens months along, and should be expecting her baby any day by now. Since Dawn was born at a smaller size than most normal ewes, it was a bit more straining. Plus, from the size of her stomach, her son was gonna grow up to be a big ram.

Still, Dawn couldn't believe she got to where she was now. She could still recall the day when she would be paroled, over and over, in her mind...

...

 _"Dawn Bellwether! Step forward!" called the judge, a beaver._

 _Dawn stepped to the podium, being led by none other than Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps-Wilde. The rabbit and fox were wanting to keep a close eye on her, seeing as how they were the ones who exposed her Night Howler scheme, and Dawn could've never felt so guilty about what she did to them. What she almost did to them, if it hadn't been for their brilliant plan of changing the serum pellet with blueberries._

 _"You were tried with masterminding a conspiracy against all predators in Zootopia, and you, and all your cohorts have sentenced to life in prison. However, according to mammal's reports in the local prison and rehabilitation center, your behavior has improved. Therefore, you will be put on parole, with Officers Wilde serving as your parole officers." The judge slammed his gavel on the podium, making it_ _official._

 _..._

 _That first week was hectic. Dawn never spoke to Judy and Nick, only when they were help setting up her new apartment, which was way out in Tundra Town, also being the most affordable place Dawn could get. Then, when Judy and Nick came to see how Dawn was doing, she just broke down right there, in front of them. Dawn begged for forgiveness, even though she didn't deserve it, and exclaimed over how guilty she was over her whole plan for power, especially about when she almost tried to make Nick attack Judy with Night Howlers._

 _Judy could easily see this wasn't an act. Handing a tissue to the emotional sheep, she helped her to her feet._

 _"Look, Dawn." said Judy. "I'm clearly not happy about what you did, and it might take a while for me to accept your apology. However, it doesn't mean I can't try to forgive you, and start things over between us. I think every mammal deserves a second chance, even you. Just like with Nick."_

 _"Can I just point out that that grovel was the best definition on how to grovel?" Nick smirked, resulting in Judy elbowing him in his side._

 _"Is there really no sympathetic bone in your body?" Judy retorted._

 _"Carrots, you're looking at a fox who had his dreams crushed at age nine. The sympathetic bone has probably shrunk, if bones can shrink, to about this size." Nick sarcastically made a small measuring gesture with his fingers, showing his sympathy ruled out._

 _Judy rolled her eyes._

 _"C'mon, carrots. You know me. In all seriousness, I just try to make things a little light." said Nick. "You know I care."_

 _"Yes. yes, I do." Judy smirked._

 _Dawn giggled, feeling a bit more cheered up now._

 _"Oh, that reminds me. Someone else came here with us to see ya, with a heartfelt apology of their own to you, Dawn." said Nick, as he went to the door, and let their other guest in._

 _Dawn's eyes widened. "Lionheart?"  
_

 _The large lion nodded. "Been a long time, eh, Dawn?"_

 _That was probably one of the only times he said her first name..._

...

Dawn snapped out of her trip down memory lane when she felt something flutter in her abdomen. Dawn laid her hoof on her stomach, as she felt a tiny kick.

"Easy, kiddo. Momma's anxious for you to come out, too." Dawn smiled. "Y'know, if you wanna stretch your legs, maybe I will, too."

Reaching for her phone, Dawn texted Leodore to let him know where she was, if he came back early.

 _"Gone for a walk to get some air. I'll be fine, and I'll be sure to call you if anything happens. Love, Dawn."_

...

Dawn was sitting underneath the shade of a large tree on a hill, overlooking the park. It was sure nice weather, the sun and a few clouds, for a day there.

"It's really peaceful out, today." Dawn whispered, then she looked down, and rubbed her belly. "I can't wait to introduce you to the world."

Dawn sighed, and her eyes were full of sad regret, again.

"I don't know if you can really hear what I'm saying, or understand it, yet. I know you don't you this yet, but I did a lot of things, or almost did, that I'm definitely not proud of, and I have to live with that, and those feelings they brought. You probably deserve a better mammal than me to be your mother, but I'm gonna try to be the best I can, for you. I'm so sorry, son. I know you had nothing to do with what I did, and the fact that you're not born yet, but you will be, so I felt like I had to say it to you, too. Can you forgive me, baby?"

Dawn was met with two, gentle kicks in her belly. Dawn smiled, and wiped her eyes dry.

"I love you, too." she whispered.

"Y'know, my mother, your grandma, came to this hill and spoke to me when she was expecting me. I'm sure she would love to meet you, her grandson. I haven't spoken to her since I was arrested. It'll be tough, but I hope she can forgive me, too. I know you would've loved to see your father's face when I told him we were having you. How about I tell you that story, how me and your papa fell in love?"

...

 _Those first few days were awkward, to say the least. Dawn was having mixed feelings about Lionheart. She still felt a little upset about the way he treated her, leading to her grand scheme, yet, she felt guilty about how she framed him for it, just as she felt toward every predator effected by her plan._

 _From what she could tell, his apology to her was the most heartfelt she heard from any mammal ever, when she should've been the one apologizing, and didn't deserve any apology or forgiveness, in return. Lionheart was the lesser of the two evils in Zootopia's big conspiracy._

 _Taking a deep breath, she straightened her dress and glasses, as she joined Leodore for a quiet evening in the park, as an act of reconciliation, set up by the lion._

 _"I never figured you for the one to be that type that does dates on picnic blankets out in the park, sir." said Dawn._

 _"Who said this was a date? It's just a couple of friends coming together to start over." said Leodore._

 _"You didn't have to go and do this, sir. I don't deserve this kind of kindness from any mammal. Especially, from one I pointed the finger at." said Dawn._

 _"Well, I could say the same for me, too. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, either. You know, us talking about what happened isn't making this any more fun. Let's just try to forget about what happened, and instead, try to have a good time, together?" said Leodore._

 _"I'm all for that, sir." said Dawn, as they toasted their glasses, together._

 _"You don't have to call me sir, anymore, Dawn. I'm not you're boss anymore." said Leodore._

 _"Excuse me, Leodore. It's just a force of habit." said Dawn. "So, what do you do for a job, these days, now you're no longer mayor?"_

 _"Oh, I started my own business that I built, myself. Financial stuff, if you will. What do you do for a job?" said Leodore._

 _"Oh, um, working at a janitorial position." said Dawn._

 _"Is that so? Say, why don't you work with me? I could always use a good partner." said Leodore._

 _"When you say partner, you mean, on the same page, or have me as a glorified secretary?" said Dawn._

 _"On the same page. Also, should I start treating you as a glorified secretary again, knock me on the head with a frying pan, or hit me with Night Howlers." said Leodore._

 _"I'm done with those kinds of flowers. I'll just stick with the frying pan." said Dawn._

 _The two found themselves in a fit of laughter._

 _"It feels good to laugh." said Dawn._

 _"Y'know, secretly, I found the nickname, Lionfart, to be quite hilarious." Leodore snickered._

 _"Okay, now you're pushing it, sir." Dawn snickered back._

 _..._

 _About a year later, that date was just the start of something more. The two had started going out more, and then, one night, feelings had arose to blossoming confessions of love to one another. That, which only led to a night filled with nothing, but a long, passionate first kiss._

 _It was only a matter of time before Leodore got down to Dawn's level, and proposed, right on the spot. How could Dawn not say no to him?_

 _Now, Dawn opened her eyes to see her groom, facing her in the best suit made for a lion like himself. Dawn wiped her tears to make sure they didn't stain the beautiful gown that she was lucky to find her size._

 _Behind Dawn was none other than Judy, her maid of honor, while behind Leodore was Nick, the best man._ _When the news came that Leodore and Dawn would get married, they were happy to agree. Nick and Judy's children, Cody and Sheila, who were five and four at this time, were the ring bearer and flower girl._

 _"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The raccoon priest said, finishing the ceremony. "You may kiss the bride."_

 _Dawn tossed the bouquet into the crowd, with Sheila being the one to catch it. Cody pouted at his sister, hoping he would catch it._

 _Dawn was lifted into Leodore's arms, as she removed her veil, and kissed her dear lion of a husband._

 _..._

 _It wasn't long, about six months after their wedding, that Dawn suddenly started to feel sick. Luckily, there was one doctor Leodore knew and trusted better than any doctor, Dr. Madge Honey Badger. Right after the check-up, the doctor left for one second, and immediately returned to the couple._

 _"Well, doctor? Is it serious?" said Dawn._

 _"Well, do you want the good news or great news, first?" said Dr. Badger._

 _"Wait, that doesn't make sense. How could being sick not have any bad news?" said Leodore._

 _"Well, good news is Mrs. Lionheart is not sick, at all. Great news is, congrats to you both, Mommy and Daddy." smiled Dr. Badger._

 _"I-I'm gonna have a-" Dawn gasped. "Leodore, we're having a baby!"_

 _Leodore just scooped his wife into his arms, and cried joyous tears. Dawn doing the same..._

...

Dawn sighed contently, as her mind returned to reality.

"When I was in jail, when I still bitter about how things went wrong for me, my plan for power failed, I had the most bizarre, yet beautiful dream I ever had. Your father was there, and me, and you, a sweet, innocent, happy nine-year-old version of you." said Dawn, looking back down to her stomach. "How does the name Luke sound to you?"

Dawn was met with a strong kick, this time.

Oh, well, I guess that settles it. While I'm at it, how does a little sister named Mia sound-"

Dawn gasped, as a strong pressure went through her abdomen. Dawn felt her water broke.

"Oh, boy. Guess today was a good day for you to come out, huh, son?" Dawn chuckled, nervously, and reached for her phone.

Dawn called Leodore, but was met with a voice message. "Leo, it's Dawn. The baby's coming, right now! Wherever you are, please hurry!" she said.

Dawn dialed the next quickest number. "Judy, it's me, Dawn. Listen, the baby's coming. I'm at the eastern park in Savannah Central. I need a ride to the hospital, now, please! Okay, see you in a minute!"

Dawn's phone rang. It was Leodore. "Dawn, I got your message! I'm coming right now! Where are you?!" said Leodore.

"At the park, decided to go for a walk. I called Judy, and she's gonna give me a ride. I'll meet you at the hospital!" said Dawn.

"Okay. I love you, Dawn." said Leodore.

"You, too. See ya in a bit." Dawn hung up, and proceeded to try to calm her breathing. "Don't worry, baby. Everything's okay. Daddy's on his way, too."

...

Leodore burst through the hallway door leading to the delivery room. There was Judy, Nick, and their kids, sitting on the chairs, outside.

"Hey, is Dawn alright?!" asked Leodore.

"She's okay, Leodore." said Judy. "Me, Nick, and the kids picked her up, and got her here on time. She's hanging in there." said Judy.

At that moment, a baby's cry came from the delivery room door, and an antelope nurse walked out.

"Nurse, are they alright?" asked Judy.

"Yep. Mrs. Lionheart and the baby are just well." said the nurse. "Ready to meet your son, Mr. Lionheart?"

When Leodore and the Wilde's walked in, they were greeted by a joyful tear-streaking Dawn, cradling a small, blue bundle in her arms. Dawn removed part of the blanket to reveal a lamb with wool as white as her mother's, and his eyes were large golden irises, like his father.

Little Luke Lionheart cooed, and reached for the gentle lion he instantly recognized as his father. Leo picked up his son into his arms.

"Hello, son." Leodore whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Aw, he is SO cute!" exclaimed Shiela, bouncing up in sheer happiness. "Mama, is it okay if I hold him next?"

"You have to see if it's okay with his mom and dad, honey." said Judy.

"It's alright, Jude. She can." said Dawn.

As Sheila held Luke, Cody made silly faces to keep Luke smiling.

"I gotta say Dawn, he's a cute kid." said Nick.

"You've sure come a long way, Dawn." Judy said, holding Dawn's hoof.

"We both have, Judy. Well, all four of us have. Don't mean to leave you boys out." Dawn chuckled, soon joined by the other adults.

"Oh, Leodore, I've wanted to ask you. How does Mia sound for a daughter?" said Dawn.

"Dearest, you just had a kid. Isn't it a bit really too soon to start thinking about having another for us?" said Leodore.

"I'm saying sometime in the future. I should've said that part, first." Dawn grinned, humorously.

Leodore chuckled. "Well, I'd say it's a splendid ideal name for a girl."

"Wouldn't dream of it, any differently." Dawn grinned back.

 **Whew! Well, guys. That's it for this one-shot. I've got a great idea for one more Zootopia crossover fanfic, then I'm gonna get to writing the sequel fanfic to my Legend of Zelda crossover fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for more fanfics right here. Thanks.**


End file.
